User blog:Greenboy57959/Maddieeliza Interior
Riley: Look at that ninth-grade woman! She's putting on makeup. We're going to be ninth-grade women someday! Maya: This thing goes to ninth grade? Riley: (Points to Allison) Why that? Maya: Brings out your eyes. Riley: Why would I wanna take out my eyes? Maya: She's not taking out her eyes. Riley: (Allison takes out an eyelash curler) And I think she is. (Points to Allison) Allison: It's an eyelash curler. It doesn't even hurt. (Holds out the eyelash curler) Riley: (Takes the eyelash curler and examines it) I have eyelashes. Maya: Watch this. Riley: (Clamps the curler on her eyelashes) Ahhhhh! Maya: Anybody else would stop. Riley: (Clamps the curler on her eyelashes again) Ahhhhh! Cory: (Enters) Open it. Riley: (Opens the eyelash curler) Thanks, Daddy. Cory: Yeah, okay. (Exits) Riley: Yeah, okay (Hands the curler to Addison) Farkle: (Enters) Ladies. Maya and Riley: (In unison) Farkle. Farkle: School dance. I'm gonna put you both down for Dance Numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. You and me, me and you. When you're not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. So you may sit and wait until you dance with me again. Maya: Yeah, none of this is happening. Farkle: Well, may I have one dance with each of you? Riley: Sure. Farkle: Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle. (Exits) Lucas: (Enters) Hey guys! Riley: (Raises her hand) Lucas! Maya: Hand. Riley: (Loudly) Lucas! Maya: Grown-up voice. Riley: (Walks up to Lucas) Lucas, hello. Lucas: Hey. Maya: Hey, yeehaw. You going to Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time, cause, you know, it's not a square dance, so, not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doing. Lucas: Well then, I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me. Maya: (Points at him) You're not playing this right. Lucas: (Puts down her hand) Oh, well that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time. Maya: I will break you. Lucas: Well, if that's what makes you happy, then. I certainly can't wait for it, (Tips imaginary hat) ma'am. Maya: (Shudders in annoyance and turns away) Riley: You going to the school dance, Lucas? Lucas: Thought I would. You? Maya: (Makes a gagging sound, and Riley turns around) You hear me? ''(Makes the sound again) You'll both be there. He'll be the one in a cowboy hat going like this. (Does a dance) Lucas: (Bell rings) So, you going to class? Riley: Thought I would. You? (Walks away with Lucas, while Maya is still dancing) Maya: (Everyone claps her on, then she stops) It isn't for you. (Everyone keeps clapping her on) Okay, fine. (Starts dancing again) Title Sequence. Then: Interior. Matthews' Apartment. Auggie and Topanga are reading a book. Riley: (Enters) Mom, can I ask you a question? Auggie: You can ask me a question. Riley: It's a girl thing, Auggie. Auggie: You think I don't know about girls? Riley: Okay. I'm at a certain age where... (Auggie cuts her off) Auggie: I don't care. (Exits) Topanga: (Riley sits down) You're at a certain age? Riley: You had to know this was going to happen? Topanga: I know a lot of things are going to happen. Which one is this? Riley: Makeup. Topanga: (Relieved) Oh. Good. Riley: I can have some? Topanga: (Shakes her head) No. Riley: Why not? Topanga: Well, because makeup leads to other things, that I... (Riley cuts her off) Riley: We have our first school dance on Friday night. Topanga: (Nods her head) And we're there. (Auggie peeks out from behind the door and starts sneaking around) Riley: What's the difference between daytime makeup and nighttime makeup? Topanga: No difference. Because you're not wearing any. Riley: But, what about when I do? Topanga: When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup... (Riley cuts her off) Riley: Friday? Topanga: No. You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women. Riley: I wanna paint my face! Topanga: Wait. The dance is Friday? Riley: You're doing that thing with your voice. Topanga: But, Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone. Riley: But it's our first dance, and Dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of times, right? Topanga: You're father thinks of it as a tradition. Riley: How bad is this? Topanga: You're father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning. Riley: Maybe he won't remember it this year. Cory: (Enters) Three days 'til Cyclone day! Topanga: When's my birthday? Cory: 148 days from Cyclone day. Topanga: (Turns to Riley) Good luck to you. Auggie: (Enters) Daddy! Cory: Auggie! (Lifts him up) Tell me stuff! Auggie: Riley wants to wear makeup. Riley: Hey, little spy. Cory: (Turns to Riley) Don't call him a spy, he is not a spy! Auggie: I am a spy, you made me a card. (Pulls out a card that says "AUGGIE SPY") Cory: Alright, he is a spy. And guess what? He's working for me, and he just got promoted. (Hands him a card that says "AUGGIE SUPER SPY") Auggie: (Takes the card and looks at it) Super spy! (Throws his hands in the air) Riley: Dad. Cory: Yeah? Riley: Dad. (Hugs him) Cory: (To Auggie) Hey, super spy, tell me stuff. Auggie: Riley wants to go to the school dance on, dun dun dun, Cyclone night. Cory: Oh. Wow. It's the same night? I understand. I understand completely. I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance. Topanga: Try again. Cory: I'm sorry, you'll have to miss the dance. (Turns to Topanga) No, same thing. (Sits down) Riley: But it's my first dance, Dad. Cory: (Clutches his heart) Topanga: Oh, boy. Cory: No, no. I'm down with this. (To Topanga) Yeah, I said that. Riley: Dad, when it comes to this stuff, I don't think there's anything you can teach me. Topanga: Oh, boy. Cory: (Clutches his chest with both arms) Riley: I'm growing up, Dad. Topanga: Oh, boy. Cory: Goodbye. (Lays down on the couch) Auggie: You're breaking him! Riley: You were a great father to me when I was a kid. Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but there's just some things that Mom can actually teach me, like, what do you know about makeup? Cory: I know it's what you're gonna have to do with me. (Exits) Riley: Mom. Topanga: That went better than I thought! Category:Blog posts